Black Swan
by Jalice223
Summary: When the Cullens leave in New Moon, Bella's sister comes to help her by taking her to her old life as a martial arts master, a secret the Cullens never knew, until they go to a competition in Texas. Can the Cullens handle the secret Bella has kept? R&R
1. Bella's Secret

**Chapter One: Bella's Secret**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**Bella's POV**

I lied on my bed curled up as I watched the dark grayness outside turn into a light grayness. I had once again been woken up by the same nightmare, screaming my lungs out. Charlie didn't bother coming in anymore to check on me; he knew it was the same nightmare I've had for the past few months. I rolled over and sat up on my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood up to go to the bathroom and get a shower. As soon as I opened the door I saw Charlie standing with his fist raised ready to knock. I walked by him with a muttered good morning though it never was for me. Not anymore.

"Bella, can we talk?" Charlie asked putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

I turned around to face him as I heard someone come up the stairs. Over his shoulder I saw the one person I was always close to but never thought I'd see again. She stood up to my shoulder with mahogany hair like me with a slight tan and green eyes. Her hair was in its natural curls like our father's and she was bundled up in thick clothing. My sister walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. My heart stuttered for a moment as my mind registered my sister's appearance. I haven't seen her since she became a famous martial arts master and actress. I hugged her back still surprised at her being here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Hmm, I don't see you in forever, don't get my monthly call from you, and come to visit you during my free period break and the first thing out of your mouth is 'what are you doing here'. No 'hello, how are you doing, sis', just 'what are you doing here'. I feel real loved. I was worried about you, Bella," Rae told me as she pulled away from me.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm surprised to see you after years of you being gone," I explained to her.

"That's the first normal reaction I've seen on her face since the Cullens left," Charlie tried to whisper to my sister without me hearing but I heard anyways.

I felt that hole in my chest began to ache again. My arms wrapped around my chest without me noticing until after the fact. My sister saw this and became thoughtful.

"I need to get a shower. Can we talk when I'm done?" I asked them and they nodded their heads.

I hurried through my shower and got dressed. I went down stairs to see my sister putting a plate of waffles on the table. I heard my stomach growl but felt the nausea set in. I sat down at the table next to my sister and Charlie. Rae put some waffles on her plate as did Charlie. I left my plate alone, just a glass of water in front of me. I took sips out of the glass, that's all. I heard a plop on my plate and looked down to see a waffle on it.

"Eat some food, Bella. You'll need your strength for where we're going," Rae commanded pointing to my plate.

"I'm not hungry," I lied but my stomach betrayed me with a growl.

I picked up the waffle with nothing on it and nibbled on it. That's when it hit me. What did Rae mean when she said where we're going? I'm not leaving, I will not leave home.

"There's a martial arts tournament in Dallas, Texas. They're expecting to see the master Black Swan along with famous Madame Swift," Rae told me and I dropped my waffle on the plate.

"You want me to join you in a martial arts competition like the old days," I commented. "I probably don't even remember half the stuff I need to know."

"I don't believe you, Bella. Come on, stand up," Rae commanded me as she stood up.

I stood up from the table and Rae stood in front of me. The truth is I do remember everything I just tried to leave it all behind. At one point, I had the same offer as Rae but I turned the offer down, wanting a normal life. The martial arts fighting thing was just a sport I got into. I didn't want to make it a career though I did earn money from winning the tournaments and fame also. I may have been horrible at ballet and sports; I somehow mastered martial arts and quickly caught on to everything.

"Alright, alright, I do remember everything. No needs for you to have me prove it," I told her as I sat back down.

Even though Rae is shorter than me, she knew how to use that to her advantage. She sat back down with a triumphant smile on her face and finished her waffles as I finished mine. Charlie was quiet through this whole ordeal that I looked at him for approval for what I was about to do.

"The only problem I have with this is your school, Bella; what will we do?" he asked me.

Rae answered instead because I wasn't even sure myself. "This tournament will go on for a month and for finalists it will be another month because they'll want us to rest and recoup after each match and also practice. I'll enroll her in one of the high schools in Dallas and I have a house there so she'll live with me," Rae explained.

"I guess it's settled. I'll have the school send all your transcripts to the high school there that you'll attend. Rae will help me arrange all this while you go pack your clothes," Charlie told me.

I nodded my head as I stood from the table and began to clean everything up. When I finished washing and drying all dishes, I went to my room to begin packing. Maybe this would be good for me, start over where I left off and start fresh. New school, new life style, and maybe even new look. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom as I was getting my toiletries at this thought. I liked the way I looked and didn't fell like changing it. Anyways Rae and I where face paints when we fight so no one knows what we really look like until Rae revealed herself but she wears it still.

Rae came up to my room to help me finish packing. As she knelt down on the floor to grab my suitcases from under my bed, one of the floorboards squeaked. She stopped what she was doing and turned toward the floorboard the looked like it had been pulled up from the slight dent in it. Rae must've seen something under it because she delved her arm deep in it until she hit something. She pulled her arm out and in it was a box.

"What's this, Bella?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," I answered and took the box in my hands.

My curiosity got the best of me and I opened the box. Inside was everything that _he _and _his_ family gave me for my birthday and my photos. I looked through everything and tears began to swell up in my eyes. The hole that was in my chest split open wider and emitted the worst pains I've ever experienced yet. I pushed the box away and curled into a ball as I cried. Rae looked from the box and then to me, worried. She took a quick look through it and turned to me pulling me into a hug.

"That's the boy who Charlie told me about and his family, isn't it?" she asked as she held my shaking form.

I just nodded unable to say or do anything else. I felt her fists clench on my arm and looked at her. Her face was red with fury as she looked at me.

"Listen to me, Bella. He was a fool and so was his family. You can do better if they're going to do something like that to you. If I ever see him, I'll pommel him and won't think twice about it," Rae threatened through her blind fury.

I laughed at the thought of her trying to hurt Edward. She looked up at me as I giggled but I flinched when I felt that usual pain that came with thinking his name. I curled more into my older sister's embrace as we sat there having our own little sister moment. I've missed this.

**AN:** I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as I had writing it. If you've seen or looked at my other stories, I know I'm coming up with them quickly but since I've gotten a laptop for Christmas I've been doing a lot of thinking and typing and voila, I have my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be in Edward's POV so please read and review and the next chapter will come faster.


	2. Decisions

**Chapter Two: Decisions**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**Edward's POV**

This agonizing pain could be unbearable sometimes and now was one of those times. I sat in the corner of my room curled in a ball waiting for something, anything to happen but nothing. I could hear the television in the living room being turned on but no one was probably watching it.

Emmett quit playing his video games as soon as we left Forks. Rosalie never works on the cars and Alice isn't even her shopaholic self anymore. Jasper has to feel everyone's pain and sorrow including mine and on top of that his own guilt. They all miss their clumsy sister and best friend even Rosalie regrets the way she treated Bella. Esme no longer works in her garden or on house designs and Carlisle constantly works, they both hurt from the loss of a daughter. It's not normal for our family to behave this way and it's my entire fault.

I should have never brought Bella into this family but I don't regret loving her. I could never stop anyways but I've ruined everyone's life. I don't regret anything that I did with Bella, I love her; I just shouldn't have allowed myself to get near her. All it did was bring danger to her life and sorrow to ours when we left. Maybe it would help if I left. I still have one more monster to take out of Bella's life. Victoria. I need to get rid of her so Bella can live safe, happy human life. I quickly stood up from the floor and flit to my bedroom door.

_Oh no, you don't, Edward. You leaving will solve nothing because once Victoria's gone, you won't even return. I'm not having that, it'll hurt the family even more,_ Alice's thoughts hit me.

Alice stood in front of my door blocking my way out. She was angry and her arms were crossed over her chest. She could be such a pain sometimes.

"Come on and join everyone down stairs," Alice said as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my room. "It's time you stop moping. You were the one who made the choice to leave Bella so you're going to own up to it."

I flinched at hearing her say Bella's name and she noticed. Her face softened up and she sat me down next to her and Jasper. Emmett was flipping through channels trying to find something interesting to watch. Rosalie was lying in his lap just staring at the TV. That's when a commercial on one of the channels caught Emmett and Rosalie's attention. Emmett quickly stopped on the channel.

_Dragon Martial Arts Tournament taking place Friday through Sunday all in the month of December in Dallas, Texas. The guest Martial Art master appearances by the Danger Sisters of Madame Swift and now returning Black Swan. Don't miss it._

"Hey, Emmett, Rosalie, isn't that your favorite martial arts fighters?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Black Swan took a couple of years off. She's just now returning. Her sister, Madame Swift signed a movie contract for this new martial arts movie. It has to be good if she's signing for it," Rosalie told him.

"Well, we need a change for a while. Why don't we all get tickets for this and go watch it?" Jasper suggested.

Everyone except Alice stared at him stunned. This was the first time we've ever heard him say something about going back to Texas where this life had begun for him. He's never mentioned it before and never seemed to want to go back near it. Alice threw her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"What a wonderful idea, Jazzy. It'll be great. I'll call Carlisle and Esme, they'll want to hear about this," Alice said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"I guess I'll get the plane tickets arranged and hotel rooms," Jasper said as he stood up from the couch. He turned toward us with a raised brow asking, "Is it that big of a surprise that _I_ mention us going back to Texas?"

Rosalie, Emmett, and I nodded our heads as Jasper snickered and he walked away, his phone in hand. The mood in the house began to change since the decision was made. Carlisle and Esme arrived to a lighter and happier atmospheric home as we busied ourselves with packing. If only I had Bella with me, Alice would be arguing with her about what to pack. I sighed and closed my suitcase, tucking the one photo of Bella in my shirt pocket. Maybe this trip will be for the best.

The plane began its descent in the Dallas airport as the sun had already set. The passenger got off noisily in the second class seats while barely any noise was made here in the first class. That's probably because there are less people to make noises with their luggage. My family grabbed our bags quickly and quietly not wanting to draw unwanted attention to ourselves. The rental cars were already out front of the airport as we made our way to them.

Emmett and Rosalie took one car, while Carlisle and Esme took another and I rode with Alice and Jasper in the last car. I didn't really care to look at what type of cars they were; my mind was to full of images of Bella. We passed the building that the Dragon Martial Arts Tournament was taking place and it was huge. We pulled up into the garage of the hotel we were staying in. Carlisle and Esme checked us in as we looked at a flyer with two women with face paint on and arms crossed standing back to advertising the tournament.

"That's Black Swan," Emmett pointed out the women with a white painted face that had black swirly paint the flared out around her eyes to look like wings.

"And that's her sister, Madame Swift," Rosalie said pointing to the woman with the same white base coat that had sapphire blue swirls marks to represent wind.

Both women had mahogany hair and brown eyes that looked sort of like Bella's. Oh how I missed my love, my Bella. We all had rooms on the second floor and I had a room to myself. There was really no use in it. I looked at the flyer of the tournament that was starting tomorrow. At least it'll be a change for us.

**Bella's POV**

Rae's house was huge a three story mansion with an indoor pool, a game room, a library, and a computer room, along with six bedroom and a bathroom and closet for each. I had the room next to Rae's. It was cool being in her house and all but it sort of reminded me of the Cullens house. I looked down at my vanity desk at the black and whiter face paint that I had once wore and will wear again. This will be interesting. What would the Cullens think if they saw me out there fighting? Would they still see the clumsy me or will they see the powerful fighter I am?

"Are you ready for dinner, sis? I made fajitas with Mexican rice. It's really delicious," she asked me standing in my doorway.

"Yes, I'm coming," I said as I laid the photo of me and Edward at my birthday party on the vanity desk.

The tournament will began tomorrow and I'm so ready for it. Look out world, Black Swan is back in action and better than ever.

**AN:** I've gotten so many reactions so far to this story and I just started it…I love it. So keep it coming and more chapters are to come. Thanks everyone.


	3. Competition

**Chapter Three: Competition**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**Edward's POV**

Today was the first day that the tournament would be started, and Emmett and Rosalie were both excited. I didn't really care about this tournament, I was just going to please my family and not upset them. I rode with Alice and Jasper again. Jasper could sense my indifference but didn't voice it. Jasper drove into the parking lot and parked between Rosalie and Carlisle's cars.

The complex was full of noisy people and screaming fans. Most were thinking about Black Swan and Madame Swift and how Black Swan was making her big comeback tonight. They were all excited about Black Swan's return and couldn't wait for her match against whomever. We bypassed everyone in line since we had front row seats and took our seats. Soon the people were filling in as we waited for the match to begin. My mind would drift to Bella sometimes and my heart would ache for her presence. I would try to listen in on some random human's mundane mind to distract myself.

It was very humorous no one knows the identity of the Danger Sisters but I couldn't laugh. All they knew was Madame Swift was going to be in a movie but not as herself. People were excited for her upcoming movie and were planning to go see it as soon as it was in theatres; some were even going as far as camping outside the theatre. Things humans would do to catch a movie's first showing.

The all the lights went out in the complex except for the spotlights on the stage where the fighters were going to be. We watched an announcer come out on stage to welcome the audience and announce who the fighters were going to be. The crowd went wild, hollering and whistling when he announced the return of Black Swan and the appearance of Madame Swift. I could already tell this was going to be a long night.

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the dressing room that was given to me and Rae to prepare in. We had put our face paint on before going to the complex where the tournament was being held but it tends to come off within after a while. So right now we were just touching it up and making sure we didn't miss anything. I wonder what Edward would think if he saw me out there fighting today. But he wouldn't even care, he doesn't love me. He wouldn't even recognize me anyways with the paint on. I felt the same pain I always felt when I thought of Edward. My arms wrapped around my chest as my head fell on the vanity table. My breath came out in small gusts of wind.

I heard the door to the room open and heard a gasp. When I looked in the mirror, I saw Rae coming over toward me with a worried expression. I tried to sit up but my strength gave out at that moment and I fell back on the desk. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

"Are you going to be able to fight, Bella? I shouldn't have pushed this on you," Rae spoke worriedly.

I took a deep breath and sat up, the pain beginning to subside. I turned toward Rae and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be fine, Rae. I can fight and I'll win," I told her confidently as I stood up.

"Good, now let's fix your paint. Your crying almost took it all away," Rae snickered as she took my black make-up in hand along with a paint brush.

I sat still as she fixed it and then fixed the white paint also. She stood up with me and looped her arm through mine. Someone knocked on our door.

"Five minutes ladies," the stage managers said through the door.

I looked at Rae and said, "I'm ready when you are."

"Alright, than let's do this," Rae said confidently as we left our room.

We heard our names being announced as we ran to the stairs to the stage. We heard the applause and people shouting our names, mine in particular.

"Welcome back Black Swan. We've missed you and I think you fans have also," the announcer said into the microphone.

"I'm happy to be back," I said into the microphone.

I looked out to the audience as I said this. I was excited to be back, it was like being welcomed home, even if I still felt the pain of Edward's leaving in my heart.

**Edward's POV:**

That voice, it was so familiar. Like I knew the girl behind the mask of Black Swan. The family seemed to sense the familiarity also. I could hear it in their minds. Bella. But it couldn't be, she's a clumsy, accident prone girl. My clumsy, accident prone love. I took another look at Black Swan. She had her white base paint on with the black swan wings painted on and now that I have a better look of her, I could see the slightest blue touch in it. The same blue that always complimented my Bella wonderfully; but that wasn't Bella. She couldn't walk on a flat surface without falling, but I miss seeing her just trip.

Both Black Swan and Madame Swift announced the first fighters. We watched the first fight, the memories of Bella still on our minds. The opponent in the black uniform won over the one in the white uniform when he side kicked him in the head, knocking him out. We watched as the humans fought and Emmett whooping and shouting along with the rest of the crowd but I found no interest in it. The last fight of the night was Black Swan in a black uniform fighting a bigger, stronger male opponent. Apparently she was a tough fighter if they have to pair her with a male opponent almost the size of Emmett to fight her.

They both threw punches and kicks and commenced to fight. We saw Madame Swift standing on the side lines cheering her sister on as the fight progressed. At one point, the guy went to punch Black Swan and we saw how she earned her name. She looked like a graceful swan dressed in black as she jumped back and landed gracefully on her feet. The man charged at her like Emmett does when he wrestles but he stood properly to do a jump kick aimed for her face. He was low enough to hit her up in the face with one swipe. As she bended back to dodge it, his sleeve swiped her face wiping the paint from the left side of her face, the side that we could see. She looked surprised as she swung a punch at his head, hitting his temple and successfully knocking him out and covering her face but not before we could see her face. Bella, my Bella, was Black Swan.

**AN:** Hmmm? What do you guys think? Let me know, I'd really like that. All you house of night fans please check out the Twilight/ House of Night story I have. I'd love to get some reviews on that to please. I'll be starting my Percy Jackson and the Olympian/ Twilight when I get an idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get another up soon.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Four: Revealed Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** Check out my polls after you read this please. I would really like your opinion on the matter of who the enemy will be in this story and also whether I should start another crossover story. Thanks everyone.

**Edward's POV**

Black Swan was announced the victor as she was exiting the stage to her sister, covering her face, but it was too late. My family had seen who she was and very surprised that it was Bella. Emmett and Rosalie above all were the most astounded that Bella was Black Swan. That was the most predominant statement in their minds. To Emmett, it was him seeing his little sister beat a human guy his size down to the ground scared him of what she could do if she was a vampire. Rosalie never expected Black Swan to be Bella because she saw her as a weak human who was very uncoordinated and clumsy could not be as graceful and strong as her.

As the crowd filed out of the stadium complex, we circled around to where the dressing rooms were. The door to Black Swan and Madame Swift's room was cracked open. We were close enough we could hear what they were saying in there. Jasper could sense their worry and fear as they discussed the matter.

"Bella, I doubt anyone saw your face, you covered it too quickly," we heard Madame Swift tell her.

"But Rae, what if someone did? They could tell people and even the media. I don't want anyone to know about who we are; I want a normal life when I wipe this paint off. That's why we where it remember?" Bella whined to her sister who was apparently Rae.

"No one saw you. Now quit worrying and fix the rest of it so we can leave," Rae told her.

"Alright, alright; come on and help me," Bella told her sister defeated.

We took this as our chance to make our move. No humans were around to see us run to their door. Carlisle was in front of us with Esme as he raised his fist to knock on the door. Both sets of hearts stop for a second, and then Rae's voice came through the door.

"Who is it?" she asked suspiciously.

Emmett cleared his throat and responded in the stage manager's voice, "There are some fans out here who want your autographs. Do you think you can step out a moment to see them?"

"Sure thing, Mac. Hold on a moment," Rae said as they shuffled objects around in the room.

"Alright, I'll leave them out here for you," Emmett said as he smiled.

He was so excited to finally see his little sister again. He wasn't the only one excited to see Bella again, the whole family was including Rosalie. She had seen how Bella has helped our family in a way and had completed us while we were falling apart in those few months. I was excited too; I had realized how foolish and rash that decision was and I would not forgive myself for the amount of pain I may have put Bella through.

The door finally opened and in front of us stood Rae who was apparently shorter than Bella, almost Alice's size and build. I was astonished at how this small thing could beat any person up. As soon as she saw us, her face went from pleasant and polite to anger and hatred. Bella must've told her about us and what had happen in the forest. Bella stood behind her petrified. Rae went to slam the door in our faces but Carlisle put his hand against it to keep it open. Rae pushed against with all her might but to little success. Bella, coming out of her petrified state, put her hand on her furious sister's shoulder and shook her head.

"It's no use, Rae. Remember what I told you? It won't work," Bella told her.

"You can't blame me for trying now can you?" Rae responded blowing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"No, I can't sis," Bella told her with a slight grin but it didn't last long before Bella wrapped her arms around her chest.

Rae turned to us angry again and asked as she looked toward me, "What do you want, bastard? Don't you think you hurt my sister enough?"

I was taken aback by what she asked. So I did hurt Bella and apparently real bad. Emmett gave me a small shove forward so that I was standing next to Carlisle.

"You going to answer me or stand there and look stupid?" Rae asked me.

"Can we go somewhere else and speak please?" Carlisle asked politely.

Rae turned her fiery glare on Carlisle and Esme and her face softened. She had seen the pictures of us from Bella's 18th birthday party and remembered what Bella had told her. She was the one that found the pictures in my hiding place. Her memory flashed back to just a few days ago when she found them. She sat next to Bella as she looked at them and held Bella as she cried her eyes out. I flinched at the sight of Bella in pain and sorrow. I wanted to go and comfort her but her sister, who was the oldest, protected her with all she could and wouldn't allow anything to happen to her that would cause her to go back into that state of pain.

I hated myself now for what I have done and wished it didn't happen that I never left at all. I bowed my head in defeat, pain, and self-loathing. I was the one now that had put my love in pain.

Rae huffed as she replied to Carlisle's question. "Fine, I'll take you to my place but Bella's going to her room and you're not allowed to see her until you gain my trust. Do not step a foot into her room or near her or God so help me, I'll light all your asses on fire and dance around your ashes," she threatened.

Rae would follow through with that threat even though she doesn't know how she'll do it to Carlisle and Esme. To her, they were too innocent for it. We nodded in compliance to her request and feared her punishment. She turned to Bella and told her to stay in her room when we got to her house. We followed them out of the complex and to our cars. We followed quietly on the busy night highway and pulled off to this rich looking neighborhood.

Rae's house was roughly the size of ours, fitting the Victorian era style houses. We walked into a grand foyer with a chandelier in it and walk on to the kitchen as Bella and Rae went upstairs to clean the paint off their faces. We took our seats at the dining room table.

"Do you really think she'll follow through with her threat or is it an idle threat?" Jasper asked protective of Alice now.

"She'll follow through with it. She doesn't make idle threats. Rae's very protective of Bella because Bella's her younger sister," I told him.

"Apparently Bella told Rae about us and our secret," Carlisle commented.

"Rae can be trusted to keep secrets or else Bella would've never told her. I could tell by her thoughts," I explained to him. "She has a secret of her own that only Bella knows. I don't even know because she doesn't think of it; her mind just gives this sense of secrecy."

"That's interesting," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Does she give any clues of what it might be?"

"Not really, she keeps her mind well hidden and protected from me. Bella must've told her everything about us," I told him. "Sort of like Alice does."

"That well?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yes, it's kind of scary," I said as we heard footsteps on the stairs.

Rae appeared in the kitchen and went to the coffeemaker and begins to make coffee. She didn't face us when she began to speak to us, mainly me.

"All I really want to ask is…why?" Rae asked us as she turned around to face us.

We all knew what she was asking; we just didn't know which question to answer first. Why did we leave Bella? Why did we hurt her the way we did? Why did I break her heart the way I did? Everyone sat at the table a while; not knowing what to say. As the minutes dragged on, Rae got more and more impatient. Finally the quietness got to her and she slammed her fist on the marble counter.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer now!" Rae yelled at us. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she braced herself on the counter before she continued. "Why?" she whispered low enough for only us to hear.

I decided to answer since all this was my fault. I looked toward Rae as she stared at us.

"It's my fault that my family left. I made a stupid decision that I thought was protecting her. I didn't expect to hurt her. I just thought she would move on," I told Rae sadly.

"You're a freaking bastard is all I have to say, Edward," Rae said as she gave me a death glare.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and came to stand on the other side of the island in her kitchen. She leaned against it as she thought of many things she could do to hurt me but she knew if she hurt me it would hurt Bella worse. She cleared her mind as she looked to all of us. Alice decided to speak up.

"That's basically what I wanted to call him since he made us leave, but Esme would have gotten upset if I did," Alice told her.

Rae chuckled at Alice which made Alice smile.

"Bella told me she got along great with you because we acted alike and apparently think alike," Rae said with a chuckle.

"That's funny. What I don't get is that Bella said she was the only child of Charlie and Renee," Alice commented curiously.

"She is the only child of Charlie and _Renee_. My mother is Alicia Owens," Rae told us.

"How much older are you than Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"A couple of years," Rae responded.

"That name sounds familiar," Alice said as her mind wandered to many names.

"I don't see how. My mom lives in Biloxi, Mississippi and is doctor there," Rae said confused.

"What?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yeah, I moved here when I turned eighteen because this was where most of the matches were going on and they were the most popular. When Bella had school breaks, she joined me. It was something we had in common over the years. We both took lessons when we were younger and poor Bella, this seemed a lot easier for her than ballet. She never seemed to mess up. By the time we were fifteen, sixteen, we were masters in this and we went to all kinds of matches and competitions," Rae told us.

It was well past midnight when Rae almost finished the entire pot of coffee and was telling us about hers and Bella's life as martial arts fighters. Even with all the coffee she drank, she seemed to be getting tired. She must've been drinking decaf coffee or she would be wide awake. Rae and Alice were laughing about the strangest fashions they had ever seen when a piercing scream was heard throughout the house.

**AN:** I hope everyone likes this chapter it's the best one I've come up with so far, at least that's what I think. Let me know what you think and check out my polls for this story and for my other stories. Tell me what you think on the matter of the enemy in this story. Thanks everyone who has reviewed.


	5. Nightmare

**Chapter Five: Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** I know some of you don't recognize the name Alicia Owens, well that's because I made her up. You'll see why in this chapter. Please look at my poll regarding this story and tell me what you think. Also I would like some of my other stories to be viewed. I have put up a new chapter for Bella's Cousin and would like some reviews. Other than that, enjoy this chapter.

**Edward's POV**

Rae stood up quickly and rushed up stairs, running quickly. My family and I stood up to and followed behind her. Rae stopped us at the door to Bella's room and motioned for us to stay. We had no choice; she wouldn't allow us to see Bella unless we had a death wish. She opened the door and slipped in silently. We heard her footsteps stop at Bella's bed. Bella was no longer screaming but was now crying. I was worried about Bella and wanted to go see her. I wanted to be the one to comfort her when she's upset but I blew that when I left her in Forks.

Now I deeply regret that choice. And knowing I may be the reason she has these nightmares just makes me sick of myself for what I have done to my angel. Leaving her will always be my greatest regret. I would rather suffer the eternal flames in the deepest pit of hell before I am apart from my Bella. I stood closest to the door so I could see somewhat of what was going on in the room. We listened silently as Rae comforted Bella.

"Shhh, Bella, everything is alright. Look at me; you were dreaming. You're here with me, see?" Rae said calmly to Bella.

"Was yesterday a dream, too, or are the Cullens here?" Bella asked curiously as her heartbeat slowed to normal pace.

"Yes, they're here, and are worried about you," Rae told her.

"Even Edward?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," Rae replied.

"Let me see him please, Rae," Bella pleaded.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Rae asked worried.

She was worried I would hurt Bella again but I wouldn't do that. Alice grabbed my wrist to keep me from running in the room and taking Bella in my arms. I would do anything to have back in my arms and keep her happy. I just wanted to be near my love even for the shortest amount of time. I wanted to be able to see her smile again and hear her laugh. I never want to be separated from her again. I wanted to protect her and comfort her. I would do anything for her.

But what does she want. Will she order me away or let me be near her? Will she hate me for what I did or would she let me beg for her forgiveness? Will she be able to love me after what I did? I couldn't stand having all these questions but no answers.

"Yes, let me see Edward, please, sis," Bella begged with a bit of hope.

"Alright but just him for now, Bella, okay?" Rae asked seriously.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Rae," Bella said excitedly.

"No problem, Bella, but you're squeezing my neck to hard. I…can't…breathe…" we heard Rae choke out.

"Oh sorry, Rae, I forget sometimes that you're smaller than me," Bella says apologetically.

Rae walked to the door as we snickered quietly to ourselves, rubbing her neck. She looked at me and my smirk disappeared with the death glare. If looks could kill, that would be what killed me. She pointed her finger at me as she spoke to me.

"If you dare hurt my sister, I won't think twice of lighting you sparkly ass on fire, got me?" she hissed in my face.

I nodded actually frightened of a human for once. Rae turned to my family and smiled at them, bidding them good night before she went to bed. But before she closed the door to her room, she turned to us.

"There's a library and game room upstairs. Enjoy yourselves," she told us then yawned and went to bed.

My family went to those rooms as I went into Bella's to see her. She sat in the middle of her bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She stared straight at the wall in front of her. I sat next to her, trying my best not to touch her unless she wanted me to.

"I missed you, Edward," was the first thing she said to me.

I was surprised because I really thought she would hate me. I sat closer to her and she scooted the rest of the way to me and snuggled into my side. I put my arm around her as I felt her body began to shake. I looked down at her and her warm chocolate brown eyes met mine and I could see the tears falling down her cheeks. I despise myself for making this angel cry. I wrapped my arms completely around her form and held her closed to me as she continued to cry.

"I missed you, too, love, so much. I don't know how I'll make it up to you but I will, I promise. I should have never left you and I wouldn't if I had known then what I know now. I'm so sorry, Bella," I apologized as I began to dry sob.

I laid us on the bed with Bella's head on my chest and my arms around her. I breathed in her sweet scent and buried my face in her hair as I gave her a soft kiss.

"What was your nightmare about, my love?" I asked her after a few quiet minutes.

Bella looked up at me with renewed tears and struggled with her answer.

"It…it was…the day…you left," she said in between choked sobs and I held her close.

"That will never happen again and I'll spend the rest of my existence making it up to you. Whatever you want," I told her and I meant it.

Whatever it was even turning her into a vampire. I would do it for her. I will do what I can to make her happy and safe. She smiled at me as she yawned.

"Time for you to get back to sleep, my Bella," I told her as I rubbed her back.

"You promise that you'll be here when I wake up; that this is not just some dream?" she asked me as she yawned again.

"Yes, I promise, love. Get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up," I promised as I kissed her.

Bella smiled at me as her eyes gently closed and she lay on my chest with her with a sigh. Her breathing evened out and her heart beat calmed, I knew she was asleep. I wrapped my arms firmly around her and held he as close to me as possible. I couldn't believe she took me back so easily but we both needed each other. After the pain we've been through, we needed each other more than ever. I watched as she slept peacefully with a soft smile on her face.

**AN:** I hope you liked this chapter. Once again please check out the poll I have for this story. If you don't vote, I'll just continue with the story the way I had it planned out. Also check out my other stories.


	6. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter Six: Dreams and Reality**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** Keep those votes coming because I need more than three, but I'm excited that some readers are voting and I thank the three that have.

**Edward's POV:**

As the morning light shone through the curtains of Bella's room, I couldn't help but kissing Bella's beautiful face. I thought it would be a nice way to wake her up after everything she has been through on my account. Her eyes fluttered as she began to wake up and her sweet chocolate brown eyes were revealed to me. I smiled at her as she stretched her body and she stretched her hands to touch my face. When her hands came in contact with my face, she froze, shocked. She rolled over on her side and touched my face. Once she was sure it was me, she flung herself on me, holding me close to her as she began to cry. I just held her close to me and lied back with her on my chest. I knew she must've thought I was a dream but now she knew I was here and last night wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"Shhh, love, I'm here, I'm here and I won't ever leave you again. I promise I won't," I comforted her as her crying softened.

Bella sat up a little to look me in the eyes as she calmed down and the tears began to stop. I kissed her tears away, never wanting to see them again on my angel's face.

"So you do still love me? Last night wasn't just a dream?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, Bella, I do love you and last night wasn't a dream," I told her happily.

"What about what you said to me behind in the forest?" she asked sadly.

"It was a lie, love. I lied so that you let me go and move on. I wanted you to have a happy human life without me endangering you with what I am and my world. I'm sorry I ever lied to you. I'll ask your forgiveness though I don't deserve it," I told her.

"I do forgive you but don't you ever do that to me again," Bella said threateningly.

Bella was my tiger kitten, always trying to appear strong though she knew she weren't. But some part of me thought she had to be strong to be able to handle being in my world and around my vampire family. Either that she just didn't have any sense of self-preservation. I shook my head and pulled her into my embrace and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well, isn't that sweet? The two lovebirds made up," Rae asked sarcastically.

Bella and I looked up to see her leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. I sat up with Bella in my lap and frowned at Rae. She seemed to be a very snarky person in the mornings. She yawned and stretched in the doorway.

"Come on, Bella, time to get up," Rae told her as she began to walk away from the door.

"Not until you get your morning coffee. I'm not dealing with your morning attitude when I'm in a good one," Bella spouted off to her sister.

"Whatever, I don't have an attitude in the morning," Rae said.

From down the hall, I heard my family laughing at their exchange.

"Do you think Rosalie would be like that in the mornings if she was human?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"Yes," my siblings responded.

"I would not," Rosalie said angrily.

In her mind I saw everyone looking at her in disbelief and then begin to laugh as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Sorry, baby, but you would seem like the one to be cranky in the mornings," Emmett commented, making a big mistake.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head and folded her arms across her chest as she walked by him. Bella and I couldn't help but laugh at them as they passed her bedroom door.

"Oh come on, Rosie, you can't stay mad at me for long," Emmett whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't, can I?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. "Watch me."

Everything was quiet after that. I just smiled at Bella and rolled us over so that I was hovering above her. She smiled at me as I leaned down to kiss her again. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and knot in my hair. I love the feel of her fingers in my hair. Our kiss became more passionate and I wrapped one of my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I really missed this. The feel of our lips moving together and her hands in my hair. It made me want to take her right here, right now, but I couldn't. She was still too fragile and I could hurt her. I always had to keep the animalistic side of me under control because I never wanted to bring any harm to her. But then the images of her fighting last night came back to mind and something seemed different about her. I just didn't know what. I kissed Bella down her neck to let her breathe. I breathed in some of her beautiful aroma. As I took in her scent something did seem different to it but what. I couldn't think of it and it worried me. There was a knock at the door and our eyes turned to see who it was. Alice stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"You might want to hurry down before Rae comes up here and kills you," Alice warned us and ran off.

I shook my head with a smile on my face and stood up. Bella got out of bed and wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me to her. I kissed the top of her head and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. I ran down stairs with her close to me and a smile on her face. Once we got to the kitchen I, put Bella on her own feet and walked to the table. By the chaotic thoughts in Rae's head, I could tell something was bothering her. She needed to tell us something but she couldn't decide when to tell us. It must be something important because even Bella noticed her sister's demeanor had changed drastically and it wasn't the coffee. She has a big secret to tell us.

**AN: **Well, I hope everyone loved this chapter and will review. REVIEW! Please. Check out the poll also. Thank you. :)


	7. Heritage

**Chapter Seven: Heritage**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** I've gotten more votes on my poll and so far the yes for Maria being the enemy is winning by 2 votes while the maybes and no's has 1. I'm thinking of removing the maybe because that is making me curious of whoever voted maybe would chose instead. Keep voting and when the chapter comes I will see which has the most votes.

**Edward's POV:**

Rae stood against the counter as she drank her coffee. Once my family was settled in the kitchen and Bella was eating her cereal, Rae put her cup down and looked at us seriously. She blocked her thoughts from me not wanting me to reveal anything a head of her. She gazed around at us and her eyes stopped on Alice. I couldn't take the wait anymore but apparently I wasn't the only one who was impatient. Bella decide to break the tense silence.

"Rae, I can tell by your expression something is on your mind. What is it?" Bella asked seriously.

Rae took a deep breath and looked at Bella. "I have something to tell you," Rae began. "When I went to bed last night, I didn't go to sleep right away. I looked into the family tree my mother had made as a child and wanted me to continue for fun. As I was looking through it, a familiar face appeared in it," Rae told us as her eyes drifted to Alice. "My great-great-grandmother was Cynthia Brandon, who had a sister Mary Alice Brandon. I find it funny that I happen to find my great-great-great aunt a vampire when she was said to be dead."

My family gasped and Alice was the most surprised. Rae had to have hid this real well for Alice not to know about it. But Rae wasn't finished.

"So I stayed up all night trying to find more on you Alice out of curiosity. I found information about my great-great-great-grandmother and her husband and her death and him getting remarried to a woman a few years older than you were at the time Alice. Then there was a story in a local newspaper about your weird disappearance but everyone knew where you went; the asylum. But there were also family diaries that mentioned you," Rae told her.

"Can you show me any of this stuff?" Alice asked sadly.

"Do you not remember anything?" Rae asked curiously.

"Alice has no memory of her human years, Rae," Bella told her.

"Oh, well sure, come up to my room," Rae said and Alice immediately jumped out of the seat and followed Rae to her room with Jasper right behind them.

It was quiet in the room as Bella finished her breakfast. She got up to take her plate to the sink with a smirk on her lips. I knew right then that she knew it all along.

"Well, who would have thought that Bella's older sister would be Alice's human sister's descendant?" Emmett commented.

"I knew all along," Bella told him with a smirk on her face.

"What?" he asked her surprised.

"Yeah, from the moment I met your family formally. That's why I never mentioned my sister. When I learned that Alice remembered nothing of her human past, I did try to help her without revealing myself for who I was. Now Alice can learn everything," Bella told us as she took her seat with us at the table.

"But she won't know everything about herself as a human," Esme said sadly.

"Actually she can. Rae has some old journals from Alice's mother, Alice's sister, and even Alice's journals. She showed me the journals," Bella told us with a smirk.

"That's wonderful," Esme smiled.

Suddenly we heard Alice scream for joy and I could see that Rae had showed her all of her journals. I heard Jasper laughing with Rae. Bella kissed my head from behind me and hung her arms on my shoulder. I leaned my head back and she kissed my lips softly.

"Alice seems excited about her journals," Bella commented as she stood next to me, her arm hanging around shoulders.

"I would say so," I told her shaking my head as my family laughed.

Through Alice's mind I could see her going through her journals and decided I would give her some privacy with Jasper and Rae. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her into my arms and kissed her head. She snuggled into my neck and I heard her emitting a soft purring sound, but only I heard was very soft and soothing and I liked it. I snuggled close to her but something was definitely different about Bella or it's something she hasn't told me about. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes but this time I saw a little ring of gold in them around the circumference of her irises. There's something different about Bella though I didn't care, I just wanted to know what it was. Much like she wanted to know more about me and what I am.

**AN:** Sorry, it's a short chapter but I had to get it done with so that I could continue with everything. Can you figure out what's up with Bella, because I sure can't? LOL! I hope you like this chapter; if you did, review please.


	8. Abducted

**Chapter Eight: Abducted**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN: **Thanks for all the votes and this is the chapter that reveals what will happen. I hope y'all enjoy everything and please vote on the next poll I'll have up soon. :)

**Bella's POV**

I could see Edward really studying my eyes and I know he noticed something different in them. Rae and I have always been different than normal humans; that's how we excelled at fighting. We don't know what exactly it is but we have seen the gold rim around each other's irises and our own. We've often wondered what it was and wondered whether it contributed to our inhuman agility. There have been other differences also like how we seem to act almost cat like in ways like with me purring when Edward was near me. I've tried to keep myself from making the noise to Edward wouldn't think anything of it or of me.

I fell into restful sleep curled into Edward's side that night. I was happy and content that my life was finally back in balance but I wondered how Charlie would react to Edward being back in my life after what happened. During the night, I became really warm and ended up kicking the blanket off and waking up which was odd because it meant Edward wasn't with me. I gazed around my room through blurred eyes, looking for Edward. I didn't find him but a pair of bright red eyes staring at me from the corner of my room near the window. The cloud of haze in my head cleared quickly as my mouth dropped open to scream. The figure moved quickly to next to my bed and covered my mouth before I let a sound out.

"Say a word or whimper and I'll torture when we're gone," the figure, I learned was a woman, whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and she uncovered my mouth and sat on my bed.

"You are quite the fighter, young Black Swan," the mystery woman complimented me. "I saw your fight against the man that was ten times your size and I noticed you have intrigued a few other vampires. I can smell a male in here and on you but no matter."

She stood and grabbed my wrists as she said, "I believe it's time for us to leave now."

When she yanked me off the bed, I let out a loud screech that could be heard throughout the whole house. The woman turned on me quickly, too quick for me to notice, and slapped me across the face. Suddenly my bedroom door slammed open and Rae stood there with her eyes almost glowing completely gold. She jumped at the vampire, catching her by surprise causing her hold on my wrist to release.

"You will not harm my little sister," Rae huffed out as she went to hit the woman.

"Rae, don't! She's a vampire, it'll only hurt you!" I screamed at her but she didn't stop so when her fist made contact, I heard a horrible crunch and Rae screamed out in pain.

As Rae fell to the ground, the vampire grabbed her by the upper arm and lifted her with no effort.

"Since you chose not to listen to me, I think I'll take your sister as punishment and your replacement," she sneered as Rae fought against her hold on her wrist which was hopeless.

The woman, with my sister securely in her grasp, jumped out of the window. I screamed as I stared after them into the night as they disappeared. Just after their silhouettes were gone, I turned away from the window and put my back against the wall, sliding to the floor, crying. What have I done?

**Edward's POV**

When Bella had fallen asleep, I left her side to go downstairs and see if my family wanted to go on a hunting trip. Alice, Jasper, and Rae were already in the kitchen so Rae could get a late night snack. The rest of the family was scattered throughout the house but came into the kitchen when I mentioned hunting. They, like me, were getting thirsty and thought it best to hunt now then later. Rae went back to her room to search for more of the journals for Alice to read.

My family separated with their mates to hunt and I began to think about what it'd be like if Bella was a vampire and hunted with me. She would be so beautiful, so graceful, and so amazing. But I couldn't bring myself to be able to turn her into a monster like me. Though there was still something about her that got to me. I changed my train of thought when my family came to meet me at our agreed meeting spot and ran back to Rae's house. As we arrived at the house, we heard a heart wrenching cry coming from one of the rooms upstairs.

"That's Bella," Alice realized as I thought it at the same time.

I ran up to her room and growled when I smelt a foreign vampire scent that I didn't recognized but at the same time was familiar somehow to me. Bella's tear glazed eyes gazed up at me as she wept but for what?

"Bella, where's Rae at?" I heard Alice ask from the door calmly as her and Jasper came closer to the room. "I don't hear her heart beat anywhere."

I've been so worried about Bella, I didn't think of Rae at all. I couldn't hear her heart beat in the house either and anywhere near it. Jasper stepped into the room behind Alice but quickly hissed and jumped out of the room with angry look on his face. Alice and I turned to look at him worried and shocked as he growled. He was like a frightened animal and wouldn't approach the room again. I lifted Bella into my arms and took her down to the living room. Once everyone was gathered in the room and Jasper was calmed down, I asked Bella to explain what happened when I left.

Bella explained how she woke because got warm and saw vampire in her room. Then how the vampire explained how she saw her fight and was going to take until she screamed and Rae came into her room. When Rae attacked the vampire, she became angry and took Rae instead of Bella. By the end of Bella's explanations, she was crying again. Jasper's eyes were black and he was emitting pure hate from himself in waves.

"I know who took Rae, I recognized her scent when I stepped into Bella's room," Jasper told us.

All eyes turned to him with different ranges of expressions from worry to sadness to hate. Jasper rubbed his face like he was tired but it wasn't completely possible for us to be physically exhausted.

"It was Maria. She's going to use Rae the same way she used me," Jasper explained pausing briefly to take a deep breath. "To train her newborn army."

**AN:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter but still tell me what you think in a review please, like it or hate it.


End file.
